Lying Awake
by Aemys
Summary: Songfic basée sur la fin de FF7. La première fic que j'ai jamais écrite. Prenez une chanson d'Our Lady Peace, mixez-la avec la bataille final CloudVSSephiroth, et vous obtiendrez cette fic!lol!


Lying Awake  
  
par: CytmoTnays  
  
La Planet elle-même semblait l'appeler. Il avait tellement mal à la tête... s'en était insupportable. D'un coup, alors que les voix des défunts résonnaient encore dans sa tête, son esprit quitta son corps, qui s'écroula sur le sol poussiéreux de la Grotte du Nord. La jeune femme à ses côtés cria son nom, surprise:  
  
"Cloud!"  
  
L'esprit de ce dernier traversa un long vortex, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément au coeur de la Planet. Il sentit bientôt un regard posé sur lui. Ouvrant les yeux, Cloud remarqua Sephiroth, juste en-dessous de lui, prêt à combattre, tenant son Masamune de sa main droite.  
  
  
I'm here to wear you out  
I'm here to watch you hide  
Nothing to figure out  
I'm here to watch you die  
  
  
Finalement. Après tant de recherche, tant de souffrance, il était là. Son ennemi. Celui qui l'avait trahi, celui qui l'avait utilisé pour atteindre ses objectifs ignobles. L'assassin au coeur de pierre, s'il en possèdait un , le regardait de ses froids yeux verts. Même maintenant, après le combat qu'il avait perdu, il le scrutait, moqueusement. Ses yeux étincelèrent une autre fois, semblant lui demander ironiquement:   
  
"Alors, tu es prêt?"  
  
  
Nobody left in line  
No one to make you shine  
You hanging on the back of opinions  
You've borrowed & betrayed  
  
  
Fronçant les sourcils, Cloud dégana son arme. La fureur qui l'habitait semblait incommensurable. Toutes ses peurs,ses frustations, sa souffrance...l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui avait apporté malheur et destruction. Lui qui avait assassiné Aeris. Lui qui avait utilisé son esprit pour obtenir le Black Materia. Lui qui menaçait maintenant la Planet.   
  
  
Lying awake  
Don't ask why you should pay for this  
Your mother  
Another  
A shameless abusing  
But this time we're saving you  
  
  
Mais ce n'était pas encore finit. Non. Il se battrait jusqu'à la fin. Cloud en avait la conviction. Alors que sa colère atteignait sa limit, il cria, de toute la force de sa fureur:  
  
"OMNISLASH!!!"  
  
  
I'm here to break you down  
I'm here to bury time  
Nothing to talk about  
Nothing to change my mind   
  
  
Les yeux de Sephiroth demeuraient moqueurs, même maintenant. Cela redoubla la rage de Cloud. Rassemblant ses forces, il se rua sur le Great Soldier. Ses attaques, puissantes et frénétiques, s'enchaînaient l'une après l'autre, ne laissant pas le temps à son ennemi de riposter. Enfin, dans un saut d'une dizaine de mètres, Cloud regarda une dernière fois son ennemi, et perçu pour la première fois...ne serait-ce qu'une ombre, une petite peur, enfouie au plus profond de ces yeux inhumains.   
  
  
Lying awake  
Don't ask why you should pay for this  
Your mother  
Another  
A shameless abusing  
But this time we're saving you   
  
  
Alors que l'épée de Cloud le heurtait une ultime fois, Sephiroth comprit qu'il s'agissait de la fin. Il avait perdu. Il avait été vaincu par...ce pantin. Vaincu par un être qu'il croyait faible, maniable. Le dernier sentiment qui l'habita fut un mélange de surprise, d'étonnement, de peur et de douleur. Son visage s'écarquilla une dernière fois, reflètant les émotions entremellées au plus profond de son esprit. Sephiroth s'éteint en explosant, projettant de part et d'autre des filaments rubis.  
Cloud resta immobile. Il avait gagné. Son ennemi n'était plus de ce monde. Il ne commettrait plus jamais d'autres crimes atroces. Le Lifestream l'entoura bientôt, alors qu'une voix très familière résonna dans sa tête:  
  
"Va la rejoindre."  
  
"A-Aeris?!"  
  
"Tifa a besoin de ton aide."  
  
La main de la marchande de fleur se matérialisa, alors que Cloud, poussé par le Lifestream, s'envolait vers elle. Il laissait derrière lui toutes ses peurs, sa souffrance et son passé.  
  
  
A shameless abusing  
But this time we're saving you  
  
******  
Notes:*edit 06/12/2002* Alors...ça fait quasiment un an que j'ai écrit cette fic, qui était ma première...le 29 décembre 2001...lol, ça fait vachement longtemps!! 


End file.
